


Not Quite Snowed-In

by etre



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Snow!, Snowball Fight, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etre/pseuds/etre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a snowball fight at an inopportune time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Snowed-In

**Author's Note:**

> For those of us sitting through a certain "Nemo" ;)

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Dick yelled, bursting into the room. He stood there dramatically for a moment, hand outflung, holding the door open while Tim and Jason stared at him. They were curled up together on a couch in one of the sitting rooms of Wayne Manor, sharing a hot chocolate and watching a roaring fire: the picture of coziness. They continued to stare for a few moments longer, each equally irritated at being interrupted by Dick.

Tim spoke first, frowning. “We’re in the middle of a blizzard, Dick,” he said slowly, as though speaking to someone he thought might be slow. 

“That’s the point! That’s the best time to go outside and play in the snow! There’s already two feet of snow out there!” As he was speaking, Damian appeared in the doorway behind him, scowling. Tim noted with some surprise that he was decked out in winter gear: puffy coat, gloves, scarf, and a hat with a puffball on top. He looked like a tiny, angry marshmallow. Tim muffled a snicker in Jason’s shoulder and averted his gaze. Damian, however, took both notice and offense.

“If I am required to participate in this imbecilic ‘snowball fight,’ you and Todd must be as well, Drake.” Dick slung an arm around Damian’s shoulders and hugged him to his side. 

“Little D is right, guys!” Dick agreed. “Stop cuddling and meet us outside in ten minutes. You two will have to try and beat us!” He herded Damian back out of the room, ignoring any protests as he swung the door shut behind him.

Jason groaned, laying his head down on top of Tim’s in defeat. “He can’t be serious.” Tim reached up to pat the top of Jason’s head.

“I’m afraid so. Dick loves snow. We have to go unless we want to deal with his disappointed face in a few minutes.”

Jason pouted and tightened his arm where it was wrapped around Tim’s waist. “I don’t wanna.”

Tim only laughed and kissed his cheek as he untangled himself from Jason and heaved himself up off the couch. He extended a hand to Jason. “Come on. We've got a lot of layers to put on.” Jason took his hand and grudgingly allowed himself to be led from the cozy room.

Fifteen minutes later saw all four Wayne boys on the front lawn of Wayne Manor, bundled in thick coats and hunched against the blowing wind and snow. Dick looked to be the only one truly happy to be there. Each team stood about ten feet apart, and Dick had to yell to be heard above the roaring wind. “No rules! Least snowy team wins! You can have a home base if you want, but no attacking that base directly and no hand-to-hand attacks!”

“Those are rules, Dickie-bird!” Jason yelled across the gap.

“Whatever! Battle starts now!” With that, Dick bent down and grabbed some snow, flinging it at Tim and Jason without bothering to pack it. Predictably, it fell apart mid-air and he was laughed at by the opposing side. Jason began to pack a snowball as he laughed at Dick’s failure.

“You’re on, big bird!” He flung a snowball approximately the size of Damian’s head back at Dick.

Damian, meanwhile, had run off the minute Dick had declared the battle started, presumably to locate a base and begin stockpiling ammunition. Tim stood a little behind Jason and began to look around for a suitable base himself. The lawn was wide open, but there was a row of hedges about twenty feet to his right. He made a beeline for it, not bothering to warn Jason that he was leaving.

A few minutes later, when the first skirmish had finished and Jason and Dick were both covered in snow, Jason finally looked around and noticed Tim was gone. Dick and Damian had apparently decided on a base beforehand, as Dick took off for it immediately, leaving Jason standing bewildered in the middle of the battlefield. Taking pity on him, Tim popped his head up over the hedges and yelled for him. Jason grinned brightly, spotting him, and headed over.

Tim had amassed quite an arsenal in about five minutes, and Jason whistled as he came to crouch behind the hedge with him. “Fast work, babybird.”

“Thanks,” was the cursory response. Tim was all business now, completely focused on the task at hand: annihilate Dick and Damian. “You can take over making snowballs for now. I need to fortify our defenses.”

“Okay. What defenses?” Jason agreed easily, packing snowballs quickly and efficiently.

“I’m going to build a snow wall behind the hedge here. Their snowballs won’t be able to penetrate it as easily.” Tim had begun pushing mounds of snow up against the hedges and was now packing it together into a rudimentary barricade.

“Good thinking. Hey, do you know if there’re any gravel paths around here?”

“You’re not putting rocks in the snowballs, Jason,” was Tim’s blunt response. He got an eyeroll in return.

“Fine. I think we have enough snowballs now. Let’s go find their base.”

Tim didn’t stop to think before responding. “You can go do some reconnaissance. It’s important to know where they’re located so we can plan accordingly. You should definitely take some ammunition with you, though,” he said, not looking up from his half-finished wall.”

Jason stood, looking down at Tim with some concern. “I think you might be taking this a little too seriously, baby.”

Tim smiled up at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Jay. I know exactly what I’m doing. This isn’t exactly the first time Dick has made me do this. And this time, he’ll get what’s coming to him.” There was a manic gleam in Tim’s eyes as he spoke these last words, and his smile turned sharp.

Jason laughed and set off in search of the enemy camp, rubbing Tim’s head on his way. He and Tim were located at the southwestern corner of the house, near the driveway. The only other sheltered sports were near the southeastern corner, so he headed that way. He’d only gotten as far as the central walk, however, when Dick and Damian sprung from behind the pillars of the porch with a yell, unleashing a sudden barrage of snowballs in his direction.

“Shit!” he cursed, looking around for shelter. Finding none, he charged their position, unleashing his own arsenal with what he hoped was decent aim. The snow was practically blowing sideways, and he could only see about ten feet in front of his face. “Eat snow, Dick!” He was prevented from attacking their base directly, so he had to remain a good distance away from the porch and try to hit targets that kept ducking behind pillars.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, before Damian came barreling down the walk, followed closely by Dick, each throwing snowballs one after the other right at Jason’s head.

“Motherfuckers!” he called, turning and running back for his own base. They gave chase, and he yelled a warning to Tim as he approached their hedge fortress. “Babybird! Got two hostiles approaching; prepare for siege!” Tim poked his head over the hedge, immediately ducking back down to gather ammunition as he saw Jason coming, Dick and Damian still hot on his heels and pelting him with snowballs. They were slowed by their need to pack new snowballs, though, having run out of their stockpiled ones some time back. Jason took the opportunity to jump the hedge, landing heavily and slipping on the other side. Tim barely spared him a glance as he continued to pelt Dick and Damian with snowballs.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Jason grimaced, rubbing his tailbone. He rejoined Tim at the wall and set to trying to cover Dick’s stupid face in snow. Dick and Damian weren’t having it, though. They’d pause in their attack and were standing their ground several yards from the hedge base.

“Come out, Drake! Todd! Don’t cower behind your walls like cowards! Come and face us!” Damian yelled, his permanent frown fiercer than ever.

“Yeah. Come out, you two! Or are you too scared?” Dick taunted, tossing a snowball up and down in his hand.

Behind their wall, Jason and Tim exchanged glances. “I guess this is it,” Tim observed, a grim look on his face. Jason held Tim’s full attention for the first time since the beginning of the fight, and Jason wasn’t one to let opportunities go to waste.

“Yeah. Tim…. before we go out there… I just want you to know… I mean, we might not make it back alive…” Jason trailed off, grinning as he brought his face closer to Tim’s.

Tim rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “I know, you big dork,” and leaned in to kiss Jason. They only had a few seconds before Damian’s piercing taunts forced them to break apart. Their eyes met and they nodded, standing in unison before leaping over the hedge as one with a battle cry, snowballs in hand.

The battle that followed was fierce. Snowballs were aimed at faces, snow was shoved down shirts. But when the four warriors finally stilled, panting, in the middle of the yard, no clear victor could be seen. The blizzard had covered each of them in snow from head to foot, soaking their clothes and ensuring that none of them would feel warm again for hours.

Dick was the first to straighten up, smiling (of course). He approached Tim and offered him his hand. “Truce?”

Tim eyed the proffered hand balefully. It was he who had suffered the indignity of having fistfulls of snow shoved down his shirt by the very man now asking for a truce. But as his eyes met Dick’s, he sighed and acquiesced.

“Truce,” he smiled.

The four weary, wet, and cold soldiers trudged back up the walk to the house, Jason and Tim hand-in-gloved-hand and Dick with his arm slug around Damian’s shoulder. The door opened before they reached it, however, and they all looked up, surprised, into the face of Alfred, bearing a tray with four steaming mugs.

“Cocoa, young sirs?”

Dick grinned and broke into a run, pulling Damian with him, while Tim and Jason followed at a more sedate pace, content in the knowledge of a battle well-fought and a warm home and bed awaiting them.


End file.
